


Car Singing!

by KingNightRipper



Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Summary: Monster by Skillet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVEBlood in the Water by grandson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fI69eQnMIvo
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Killer Croc
Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137875





	Car Singing!

"Ooh I like this song! Turn it up!"

Waylon grumbles but obliges. 

"Whatcha goona do when there's blood in tha wateeerr."

"I'm gonna react normally find some body an eat it."

"Waylon!"

"Pick 'nother song."

"Okay."

"I feeeel like a monster!!!!"

"Joker, quit."

"You don't like my singing?"

"I don like these songs."

"Why?"

"Cause they directed at me."

"What?"

"Ya know. I make blood in tha water and I's a monster."

"Oh Waylon you're not a monster."

"Yeah I'm."

"No. No you're not. Stop telling yourself that."

"It's true."

"Waylon I don't care what other people think. I. Love. You. Waylon Jones."

"I uhh... I... Love ya too."

**Author's Note:**

> Monster by Skillet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE
> 
> Blood in the Water by grandson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fI69eQnMIvo


End file.
